supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide/1989-12-18
|previous=1967-07-14 |next=1990-02-05 }} The Pilot episode dated December 18, 1989, is the premiere episode of the third season of Supermarket Sweep, and a transitional episode which bridges the gap between the final episode of Season 2 on July 14, 1967 and the second episode of Season 3 on February 5, 1990. Premise Originally released in 1965, the original Supermarket Sweep was such a success that it was revived in 1989. Combining older elements with modern appeal, the show was remade for a modern audience. The Pilot episode refers to the first episode of Supermarket Sweep created for the relaunch. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Pricing games still played *Pennants still used on bonus items *Big sweep still run Differences *More games are played *Players are penalized 10 seconds for a wrong guess *Bonuses are cash awards, not merchandise Contestants Kim & Lisa (Oreo Cookies) - Neighbors and best friends. both have two kids and both shop for their families. Coordinated their outfits for the show. Lorrie & Bill (Scope Mouthwash) - Married for 10 years. Lorrie does most the shopping, and Bill only does some because "he doesn't like to". Julie & Kevin (Taster's Choice Coffee) - Dating. Students at USC. Shes a Psych student and he's studying law. Kevin does the shopping. Question Round #1 PLAYERS: Kim, Bill, and Julie Pricing Games: Exact Retail Price - Under $3.00 ITEM: GUESSES: ANSWER: $2.15 WINNER: Kim ITEM: GUESSES: ANSWER: $1.69 WINNER: Julie Name the Product ITEMS: CLUE: "This drink mix sounds like Dynasty's Mrs. Carrington on a diet." ANSWER: Crystal Lite ANSWERED BY: Kim CLUE: "It's a sad story that this guy had to divorce his first wife, Mrs. Mess." ANSWER: Mr. Clean ANSWERED BY: Bill CLUE: "After the Thanksgiving turkey, the kids may fight over who gets this brand of salad dressing." ANSWER: Wishbone ANSWERED BY: Kim Question Round #2 PLAYERS: Lisa, Lorrie, and Kevin Pricing Games: Exact Retail Price - Over $3.00 ITEM: GUESSES: ANSWER: $4.19 WINNER: Lorrie ITEM: GUESSES: ANSWER: $3.79 WINNER: Lorrie Mystery Product ITEMS: CLUE #1: "This product says 'Good Morning'." CLUE #2: ? CLUE #3: ? CLUE #4: ? CLUE #5: ? ANSWER: Total ANSWERED BY: Lisa CLUE #1: "It pals around with milk." CLUE #2: "Some like it hot." CLUE #3: "It goes stir crazy." CLUE #4: "Use their name in a crunch." CLUE #5: "Mix this to make hot cocoa fast." ANSWER: Nestlé Quik ANSWERED BY: Lisa INCORRECT ANSWER(S): Swiss Miss (Lorrie), Nestlé Hot Chocolate (Kevin) CLUE #1: "Think of beautiful hair." CLUE #2: "This shampoo sounds like it cleans your hair subtly and delicately." CLUE #3: ? CLUE #4: ? CLUE #5: ? ANSWER: Finesse ANSWERED BY: Lorrie INCORRECT ANSWER(S): Silkens (Kevin) Pricing Games: Exact Retail Price - Special Gourmet Foods Partners played together. The winning team receives 15 seconds for coming within 15¢ of the exact retail price (either higher or lower) and 30 seconds for coming within 10¢ of the price. ITEM: GUESSES: ANSWER: $4.52 WINNER: Lorrie & Bill and Julie & Kevin (both teams received 15 seconds) Big Sweep TIME TO RUN: BONUS ITEMS * $50 - Natural Style Potato Chips * $100 - Purina Dog Chow * $200 - French Bread (+ Baker) * $200 - Doritos Bandito TOTALS: Bonus Sweep WINNERS: Lorrie & Bill BONUS GAME CHOSEN: #1 CLUE #1: This year's Emmy went to the gang at the Boston bar called ______? ANSWER: Cheers FOUND?: Yes CLUE #2: On "Cheers", roving bachelor Sam Malone is still up to his old ______?. ANSWER: Trix FOUND?: Yes CLUE #3: If Sam's old "Trix" work, and he does have an affair with Rebecca, you know he wont be able to keep a ______. ANSWER: Secret FOUND?: Yes $5,000 WON?: Yes GRAND TOTAL: $5,683.89 Category:Episodes